onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirates Meets Mages
Pirates Meets Mages is the first episode of the One Piece and Fairy Tail Crossover Anime Series. Profile Airdate: Episode #: 1 Arc: Introduction Arc Opening Song: Ending Song: Next Episode: Lazy Days on the Sunny Short Summary One month after winning the Grand Magic Games, Fairy Tail continues their active daily routine and get more longer jobs to hone their skills. One day, Makarov, the guild's Sixth Master, has assinged the new Team Natsu to a special, seventeen month job that is especially assigned to them. Traveling through the forests of Magnolia, they encounter a time portal that allows them to travel to others world. They enter, and travel through to the New World, the second-half of the Grand Line where pirates tame the seas in search of a legendary treasure. They fall through the sky only to be saved by the infamous Straw Hat Pirates, a group of twelve young pirates led by Monkey D. Luffy. After conversing and knowing the situation, the Straw Hats and Fairy Tail's strongest team become friends for the next seventeen months. Long Summary Magnolia Forest Team Natsu (comprised of Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy, Carla and Romeo) are traveling through the forests of Magnolia Town as they are on their way to a special mission that Master Makarov had specifically asked them to do. For the long journey, they carried suitcases (which carries extra clothes, bathroom products, accessories, ect) for the long journey ahead of them. "Hey Erza, do you have any idea what this mission is about?" asked Lucy "Something about a war coming about to happen and we need to stop it or something like that" Erza said as she carries her cart full of many suitcases. "All the flyer did was tell me the location and the people needed" "Well why are we in the middle of the forest outside of Magnolia?" Gray asked "We are almost at our destination so wait for questions till we get there" said Erza "I'm just glad that we didn't have to take the train!" Natsu yelled as he was glad about not taking transportation to a destination for once. "Aye" said Happy in agreement "I'm just happy that I get to join my beloved Gray-sama on a mission!" Juvia yelled with pink hearts in her eyes and her hands clapped together like a girl-in-love, making Gray moan in embarrassment "Some people never change" said Carla in a irritated manner "We're here" said Erza Everyone stopped and looked at the site before them; it was so very beautiful to see such a place. It was at a base of a mountain and there was a waterfall falling down from the peak of the mountain top. It formed a small pond where the water landed and the water was crystal clear, you could see everything below it. But there was nothing below it… it was just a smooth-looking bottom and there was no fish, no plants, just water that was almost like crystals. "So now what?" asked Romeo "I'm not sure" said Erza Lucy slowly walked towards the pond almost as if it was calling her, Lucy's brown eyes had no shine, they were just blank. "Luce what's up" asked Natsu reaching for his teammate Lucy stopped and got control of herself then she just continued to stare at the waterfall like it was calling her. "I feel like it's telling me to go in the pond" said Lucy "What's telling you?" asked Wendy "The waterfall" Lucy said. "The waterfall?" said Gray "Yea I feel like it wants us to get in the pond" said Lucy Then she walked into the pond and just stood there she turned around and faced the others but this time she was herself. "Come on in" Lucy said One by one all the others got into the water once everyone was inside the pond everything got a lot closer. Bodies were touching and you could feel others breathe on your neck, and then the water began to glow along with the waterfall. The waterfall stopped and formed its way around the pond almost like making a bubble but it was impossible to escape from. "W-What is happening" said Juvia Then they disappeared. Thousand Sunny Everyone was enjoying their day on the Thousand Sunny, ship of the Straw Hat Pirates, doing their usual things: Zoro and Blizzard were sleeping, Robin was reading, Nami was tending to the oranges, Luffy was eating, Aika (in her wolf form) and Kumi were playing on the deck Sanji was adoring Nami and Robin, Chopper was laughing with Usopp, Brook was playing music, and Franky was fixing up the ship. "Oi, Luffy don't eat all the food!" yelled Sanji "No I want to eat MEAT!" Luffy yells "Would you be quite you don't need to yell!" said Nami "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SOMEONE SAFE MEEEE!" "I thought I said to stop yelling" screamed Nami "That wasn't us?" Luffy said "Then who was it" said Robin "Beats me" Aika said as she transformed back into her human form "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HELP US!" "WERE FALLING FROM THE FREAKING SKY HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN" "HAPPY DO SOMETHING" "AYE" "DON'T JUST SAY AYE DO SOMETHING!" "AHHHHHH I SEE SOMETHING" "AHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S A SHIP" "WENDY CANT YOU DO ANYTHING" "I'LL TRY" "HURRY UP" "SKY DRAGON... ROAR!" "KYAAAAAA MY SKIRT DON'T FLIP UP MY SKIRT" "YOU ALL JUST NEED TO CALM DOWN" "AHHHH GRAY-SAMA HELP ME" "LET GO OF MEEEE" "YOU ONLY SAVED YOU AND ROMEO WENDY!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NATSUUUU" "HOLD ON LUCE!" "I AM!" "AHHHH THE SHIP IS GETTING BIGGER" "ARE WE GONNA HIT IT" "WE SHOULD WARN THEM" "ME AND ROMEO WILL GO DOWN FIRST AND LET THEM KNOW" "WAIT SAVE US FIRST" "HAPPY WHERE ARE YOU" "TRYING TO GIVE CHARLE A FISH" "YOU STUPID CATTTTT" "CARLA GO HELP THE OTHERS" "OK" "KYAAAAA HAPPY HURRY UP" "AYE" "JUVIA, GRAY I'M COMING FOR YOU" "WHAT ABOUT US" "KYAAAAAAA WERE GETTTING CLOSER" Back on the ship with the extremely confused crew: "What's going on up there?" asked Aika Then a small girl and young boy land on the deck of the ship with a loud crash, she was panting really hard and he was holding on to her tightly. "Excuse me but wher-" "No time for this my friends are falling from the sky and they're going to crash onto your ship so please prepare yourselves!" said the young girl "What their falling from the sky but how?" asked Nami "There's no time if you see one of them catch them if you can" The young boy said "O-Ok" said Sanji "Someone wake up Zoro and Blizzard" said Chopper "I'm awake it's hard to sleep with all that screaming" Zoro said "ARF!" the wolf-dog yelled as if in agreement with the swordsman "KYAAAAAA WENDY SAVE US, HAPPY ISN'T ABLE TO STOP US OR THE OTHERS" "Ok here they come Wendy…NOW" yelled the young boy "SKY DRAGON…ROAR!" yelled the little girl Then a large amount of wind burst from her mouth and up into the sky as it slowed down the people falling from the sky, but they were still falling. Zoro caught Erza, while Usopp caught Juvia and Sanji caught Lucy. And the two boys just fell to the ground (deck) but they all landed on their feet and threw the girls so they could be caught. The boys put the girls down and their boys stood up, Wendy was on her knees panting really hard because she used a lot of power in a short amount of time. "Whoa... that was cool!" said Aika while Kumi barked in agreement "W-What did that girl just do also how and why did you guys fall from the sky!" said Usopp in a terrified expression "I-I used my m-magic" said Wendy in a weak tone, still exhausted from using a lot of her magic "And we don't really know how or why we fell from the sky" said Erza "That was…..AWESOME!" yelled Natsu in a happy manner with both fists in the air "Are you insane we could've died!" yelled Lucy "Nope that's not possible" said Natsu "It is soooooo possible" said Lucy "No it's not because I wouldn't of let you die Luce" said Natsu A small pink blush appeared on Lucy's face and she just looked at him while he smiled at her with that goofy grin of his. "So umm, do you know where we are?" asked Romeo "Well right now you are on our ship and we are sailing around the seas. We should reach an island here soon, but we don't know what island since we're only going this way because Nami has a feeling that we should go this way she's weird like that" said Luffy "Shut up!" said Nami hitting Luffy in the back of the head. "Where are you guys from?" asked Robin "Oh were from the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia on Earth Land, which is in the Kingdom of Fiore" said Juvia "W-What's that?" asked Zoro "You don't know?" asked Carla "No there is nothing like that here we have never heard of such a place" said Usopp "Don't tell me" said Erza "What is Erza" said Gray "I think we teleported to another world through that pond" Erza said. "This must be the location were suppose to be at for the next seventeen months" A few seconds later... "WHAT?!" the Fairy Tail Mages yelled in shock and surprise "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANOTHER WORLD!" yelled Gray "HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO PAY MY RENT FOR THE NEXT SIX MONTHS!!" yelled Lucy in a more worried manner "I'm not sure but it's the only way, we fell from the sky and they have never heard of Fiore so its is the only reasonably explanation" said Erza "She has a point" said Happy "Then what are we going to do for the next seventeen months" said Wendy as she finally gained her breath and composure "You can stay with us" said Luffy "W-Wait Luffy" said Sanji "Seriously?!" said Blizzard as he let out a surprised bark "Are you sure?" asked Erza "Of course you seem like nice people and I would love to have family like you guys" :uffy said "Family?" said Gray "YEP, everyone in this crew is family" said Luffy "Yeah, we all care about each other and have fun too!" said Aika in a happy manner "So we would be joining you pirate crew" said Lucy "YEPP" said Luffy "But we are already involved with Fairy Tail wouldn't it be wrong" asked Romeo "No I mean we don't know how long these seventeen months are going to last and also this could be the mission that master sent us on. He did say it was a long mission and the evil we will face is from a different world" said Erza to prove her point "So does that mean?" said Wendy "Yep" said Happy to answer Wendy's question "We will join your crew" said Natsu as he now bumps fists with Luffy while everyone cheers in excitement. Characters in Order of Appearance #Erza Scarlet #Natsu Dragneel #Gray Fullbuster #Happy #Lucy Heartfilia #Carla #Romeo Conbolt #Juvia Lockser #Wendy Marvell #Roronoa Zoro #Blizzard #Monkey D. Luffy #Monkey D. Aika #Kumi #Sanji #Nico Robin #Nami #Tony Tony Chopper #Usopp #Brook #Franky Battles *None Powers and Techniques Used Powers Used * Abilities Used * Equipment Used * Techniques Used * Episode Navigation Category:Episode